Avenger
by flyzza
Summary: After losing his crew, his friends, at the hands of Dodoria, Bardock swears to take revenge on Frieza. But will he be able to finish off Frieza by himself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first shot at a fic ever. Even my first try ever to write a story with any seriousness. I know my grammar isn't perfect, but I tried my best. Please review. Tips, suggestions, corrections, etc. all are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cursed by a Gift**

"_Where am I?"_

"_What happened?"_

Bardock thought as he moved the body of his dead crew member, which laid on top of him. First thing he saw was the red-purple sky above him. Slowly Bardock started to regain his memory, everything what happened the past days flashed in front of his eyes.

His mission on Kanassa, his son Kakarot and the slaughter of his crew by none other than that pig, Dodoria, with some elite soldiers.

"I'll get them, somehow, some way. For you guys" Bardock said in soft tone, while looking down on his fallen comrades. He was still sitting on the same spot as where he woke up. He started to shiver at the sight of his fallen friends. "You weren't just some low-level soldiers, you were stronger than most of their elites! We'll meet again my friends, sooner or later", Bardock slowly rose to his feet, "we'll meet again."

Bardock's thoughts wandered off for a few seconds as he looked up to the sky. He now had only one purpose left in his life and that was to make sure that the universe would be freed from the Planet Trade Organisation and the evil tyrant himself, Frieza. _Frieza..._Bardock tensed his muscles when that name of that fiend, that traitor, echoed in his head.

Slowly Bardock's vision faded, turning black in a matter of seconds, instinctively closing his eyes. "_What is this?" That is planet Vegeta! "What is the meaning of all this?" Wait, I can see myself. Where am I going? I'm heading to that spaceship, but that's Frieza's ship!_

Once again Bardock vision faded, only to be replaced by another event. "_Now what?" _Bardock quickly recognized that he was once again looking at Frieza's spaceship but this time more zoomed in. _There is Frieza, floating above his ship. I'm confronting Frieza. "I have a bad feeling about this." _Having said that he soon found out why._ Frieza is creating, some sort of super nova..._

His vision faded once more, but this time nothing was shown. He opened his eyes to find out he was looking at the scenery of planet Meat again, or what was left of it.

Bardock was still standing on the same spot as before. His confusion grew with every second. "Why am I seeing these things?" He asked himself in the same soft tone he used before. "Are these foresights? Or is my mind playing tricks on me and are these just hallucinations?"

"**I have given it to you as a gift Bardock. So that you could see..."  
**"**See what"?  
**"**See the horror of your end... just like we had to."**

_That voice. I recognize it but it but it is very faint. _He tried to search to who that voice belonged, the recent attack of Dodoria didn't make it any easier than it already was. But suddenly he found who it belonged to. _It's the Kanassan warrior! The one that attacked me after our attack on their planet. He must be the one responsible for this... this curse._

Bardock now felt another vision coming up, he already found out how it felt because this was the third one in less than an hour. _I see Frieza again, he is launching his attack. "Where is it going?" It's heading towards me! But why should Frieza make it that big? No, wait! that attack isn't aimed for me, it never was. That freak is aiming for planet Vegeta. This can't be right!_

**"I have given it to you as a gift Bardock. So that you could see the horror of your end... just like we had to."**

Bardock's vision turned black yet again, showing him a little boy growing up. A little boy with all to familiar black hair. Growing from a boy to a man, and the paths he took to achieve that.

"**Where am I?**

"**This is the future, Bardock. This is what you killed my people for, isn't it?**

"**My son?"**

"**Yes your son. He is growing up to be a powerful warrior. Just like his father was."**

"**Was?"**

"**At this time, you are long since dead. You blew up with your planet."**

"**No! Frieza!"**

"**But take heart, Bardock. A savior has been born, one who has the power to save the innocent from people like Frieza. And you."**

Having said that the voice disappeared, leaving Bardock standing on the exact same spot on the empty planet. Bardock slowly made his way towards his space pod, this was a lot easier as he thought it would be. All those visions made him forget about his injuries. His entire body was heavely injured by Dodoria's energy wave, he felt all his muscles burning. Normally he wouldn't be able to even stand up after the ammount of damage that was done, this wasn't normally though. He had to survive so he could avenge his crew, his friends. _This can't be real, it just can't be. _He thought during his stroll towards his space pod._ At the same time it all seems so real. But Frieza could never blow up planet Vegeta like that, we've done all he asked without contradicting or doubting him._

Finally having reached his space pod, what he had barely accomplished, he set the coördinates for planet Vegeta. He was exhausted, it literaly took every bit of energy he had left to reach his space pod. "I need healing, and quick", he said on a whispering tone. "Before I turn completely insa-." He fell in sleep before he could even finish his sentence. Few seconds after he fell in sleep the tranquillity in the space pod was disturbed by a computer controlled voice, though not waking up Bardock in the proces. "Take off in 3, 2, 1. Next destination planet Vegeta , estimated time until arival: 6 hours." The space pod shot in the sky with incredible speed.

* * *

**-Few hours later-**

Bardock slowly started to open his eyes, still feeling a bit dizzy because of the blood loss which made it hard to see clearly. He heavily blinked a few times, it helped to regain his sight of the surroundings. He quickly found out he was in his space pod.

Suddenly Bardock saw that the scenery had changed, he was no longer in his space pod. He was now out in the open on a planet._ Where am I?_ The sky was no longer black filled with over a billion stars, the sky was now green and it was containing three suns. He stood on an island, surrounded by teal colored water. The island contained a few small mountains, and the grass he stood on was blue. He noticed a few yellow spots with sand but other than that, the blue color of the grass dominated the ground.

"Bardock!" He was startled when he heard his name.

"Who is it?" He responded, trying not to sound to anxious "Show yourself! Who's calling me?" he paused, waiting for a respond. Though none came. "Come out! I know you're here!"

"Bardock!" He turned around now able to localize the origin of the sound. "You know who I am, don't you Bardock?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So , a little longer chapter this time. I'm not totally sure about next chapter so it might take longer than this one, and I have stories to read for myself of course ^^. Please review, it'll make me happy.**

**I know I cut off last chapter rather abruptly, but I felt like I had to end it there, thus this chapter will finish the dream/vision/event. So no, I didn't forget to finish chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT**

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Tomorrow for Your Home**

When Bardock turned around he was looking at a man, roughly the same size as him, wearing an orange GI, and he has the same black spiky haircut as Bardock.

"Yes, you are my son" Bardock answered trembling, making his voice sound much less intimidating than it did before.

"It's not too late father, to change." His son said while turning his left side towards Bardock with his head following the line of his left shoulder

"Change what?" Bardock exclaimed.

"Your fate" his son responded.

"How do you mean, my fate?" ___Is this about my hallucinations? No, those meant absolutely nothing._

"You have seen your end, haven't you?" ___Wait he ____IS____ talking about my hallucinations! What if, if that weren't hallucinations after all. What if they actually had shown the future. That would mean Frieza is going to blow up planet Vegeta! _Then he heard the all too familiar words in his head again_._ **"I have given it to you as a gift Bardock. So that you could see... see the horror of your end... just like we had to." **He finally realized that what he saw, was indeed the future. ___How could I have missed this clue before. _He thought.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes" he finally answered with a trace of hesitation in his voice.

"Don't forget about your promise, father. Goodbye." His son said, and this were his last words before disappearing into nothingness.

"Wait!" Bardock exclaimed. "What promise?" But he soon realized that he had to answer that question himself.

His surroundings started to spin, first slowly but it went faster with each second. Before he could ask himself what was going on, he already noticed he was now back in his space pod._ That seemed so real, _he thought. _Just as real as me sitting here in my space pod._

___But what was this promise he was talking about? If he had only been more clear about it! What if he meant... _Bardock smirked. He now knew exactly what his son meant with the promise.

_"__I'll get them, somehow, some way. For you guys"_

* * *

Dodoria walked through the halls of Frieza's spaceship. Every soldier he passed, greeted him in fear. Even though that was mainly because he was high up in Frieza's army, he didn't care though.

Dodoria finally reached Frieza's room after the doors automatically opened, he entered. Seeing Frieza sitting, like usual, in his floating chair with the tail hanging over on the left side. Next to Frieza stood Zarbon, who directly noticed Dodoria. Zarbon smirked when Dodoria entered.

"Lord Frieza! I've finished off Bardock and his squad with ease." Dodoria said with an evil grin on his face

"Well done, but I changed my mind." The evil tyrant said, before taking a sip from the glass of wine he was holding in his right hand.

"But sire, I already killed th-" Dodoria stated with a confused expression on his face. Before getting interrupted.

"I wasn't referring to that, Dodoria" Frieza interrupted with an angry and mostly annoyed tone. "Next time maybe let me finish before opening you mouth?" He smashed his tail against the side hovering chair a few times, with enough power to create a dent in the material.

Dodoria nodded, too anxious to answer and taking the risk of interrupting Frieza once more. He knows what Frieza is capable of, and he surely didn't want a demonstration of it.

"What is your plan, lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked, breaking the silence in the process.

"Ah, yes! My plan", the tyrant said. He smirked in the process, already giving himself recognition for his own plan. "Those monkeys are like the weed of the universe, and I'm not going to wait until they grow too big anymore."

Zarbon started to smirk, knowing where this is going.

"Yes, I see, you decided to extinguish the whole lot of them sire."

Frieza laughed viciously, "that's right, you guessed it Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you'll have to get them by the root." He laughed again, louder this time, with the same trace of evil in his laugh as before.

"Appule! How long until we reach planet Vegeta?" Frieza asked, using his scouter. "2 hours, hm. Soldier 63!" Mere seconds later someone entered the room, wearing a dark-blue and beige colored combat suit with a white combat helmet. He has orange-yellow skin, aside from that he could have been mistaken for a human. "At your service, lord Frieza!" He tried to say as proudly as possible, though he couldn't fool anyone that, deep down, he was scared to death. Zarbon snorted at the sight of it, though the soldier didn't notice. He was too busy trying to prevent himself not to collapse because of the pressure.

"Get me another glass of wine, and make it quick!" The evil tyrant demanded.

"Y.-..yes lord Frieza." He stuttered, still trembling in fear for personally being called to Frieza. The soldier got from Frieza's room to wine cellar and back to Frieza at a pace that Burter probably wouldn't have been able to accomplish.

* * *

Bardock was sitting in his space pod, still having no idea what to make of the situation. Suddenly a computer controlled voice broke the silence. "One minute until touch down"

_This situation is one big mess,_ he tought as he shifted his position a bit. _Frieza is going to destroy Vegeta, and I can't do anything to stop it_. Bardock sighed._ There must be something I can do..._

Bardock startled as his space pod passed Frieza's space ship. He could feel Frieza was on the ship, when suddenly he could hear the evil tyrant in his mind. _"__In a few minutes I will get rid of these monkeys for good._"

_Did I just hear Frieza's thoughts?_ _So my visions were right after all, that monster is going the blow up the whole planet! I need to warn the others._

"Touch down in 3... 2... 1... You've landed on planet Vegeta." Once again said by the same computer controlled voice.

Bardock opened the door of his space pod. He grabbed the ledges of his space pod on both sides, so he could get to his feet. He had regained some strength from his rest during the flight, but the heavier gravity made his wounds burn more than they did before. He walked towards the entrance of the Saiyan main building, a big headquarters made of a strong blue metal, though it was at very slow pace. It could barely be called walking, his right leg was dragging behind. As it was fully paralyzed because of the wounds.

Time seemed to go slower as he walked through the blue halls of the building, using the wall for support with his arm. He could hear the thoughts of Frieza's soldiers as he passed them _"They messed him up good this time",_ or _"he got what he had coming."_ That were only a few of those thoughts he heard. He tried to ignore them the best he could, it wasn't important to bother about that right now.

_At last,_ Bardock thought. _There is the Saiyan cafeteria._ He walked towards the door, which automatically opened when he got close enough. The room was filled with other saiyans, most of them talking or enjoying a meal. He entered the room, nobody noticed his presence yet. He walked further into the room, losing his balance in the process. He tried to use a table nearby to keep him standing, but the table collapsed and he fell on the ground. He now was the center of attention in the room as all other activities stopped, the whole room was silenced by his shocking appearance.

"Bardock, what's wrong?" one of the Saiyans asked, breaking the silence in the room. Bardock didn't answer, he was too focused on collecting some energy to stand up.

Suddenly the Saiyans started to laugh at this sad display. "It's about time" one of the Saiyans said. Bardock managed to stand up. "Listen everybody." He said while panting heavily, attempting to talk some sense into his fellow Saiyans. The others where still laughing, though not as loud as before. "It-... It's Frieza," he stuttered while still being laughed at. "He's coming for us," he finished in an anxious tone. The laughing had finally stopped.

"Us?" Someone answered, "you mean you, right?"

"No us, you, me, everyone here." Bardock responded. "It's true, he's scared of us. He wants us all dead. My whole crew is dead, thanks to that freak!" He added with an angry tone.

"Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world, right!" someone said on a mocking tone, causing the Saiyans to laugh again. "Maybe you goons should have stopped pretending to be elites!" Someone added, making the others laugh even louder.

Bardock winced, _how can they be this stupid?_ He mentally asked himself. "Fools, you're dead" he whispered with a small vibration in his voice. "Fools you're all dead," he repeated, scowling to his fellow Saiyans, this time shouting angrily. Once again the laughing had stopped. "You can believe what you want to believe." He exclaimed, "but I'm not going to wait here for my demise." Having said that Bardock turned around leaving the room, full of confused Saiyans.

He walked through the halls, this time at a faster pace than before. His muscles still burned just as bad as they did before. I need to stop him, he thought. He reached one of the outer towers of the building. _I can't believe they didn't listen to me_, Bardock thought while ascending the round staircase.

Bardock now stood in the open, having reached the top of the staircase. He looked up in the sky and he noticed Frieza's spaceship hovering far above planet Vegeta. He was just about to take flight when he suddenly froze, _I can't stop this... I've seen what happens if I go up there._

_"I'll get them, somehow, some way. For you guys"_ He remembered himself saying._ I won't avenge my friends this way, not this way, not by dying._

"I'll have to get out of here," Bardock whispered. He looked to the right, towards the landing platform. Relieved to see that his space pod was still there. _And that's my ticket out of here_, he thought while flying towards the platform.

When Bardock finally reached the platform, he looked up in the sky. He noticed there was an extra sun in they sky, it didn't take him long to realize that Frieza was going to blow up planet Vegeta any minute now.

Bardock ran to his space pod as fast as he could. Having no time to pick a planet to go to, he typed some random coördinates. Bardock felt dizzy, most likely due to his recent flight and running. Having no energy left, Bardock passed out. He didn't know where he was going, though he hoped that it wasn't a planet already controlled by the Planet Trade Organization.

* * *

Frieza's room was silent like always until it got interrupted by a soldier. "One minute until arrival" was heard, coming from the intercom of Frieza's spaceship.

"Good... Good", Frieza said with an evil grin. Before taking another sip of his wine.

"What a waste..." He added, after drinking the rest of his wine. "Such a nice planet, red like a blood ruby, beautiful she is. The room fell silent again, neither Zarbon or Dodoria had any urge to add something to Frieza's statement.

Once more the silence in the room was interrupted. This time by the radar, giving loud beeps. "Zarbon! What is the problem?"

Zarbon made his way towards the control panel, typing in commands to stop the beeping. He typed another command this time a big screen came descended. from the roof, in front of Frieza. "It seems to be a Saiyan space pod, sire" Zarbon answered.

"I want to know who is inside!" Frieza demanded. "Yes lord Frieza, I'm working on it." Zarbon could do this with ease, it hadn't been the first time, he only had to track the space pod's ID and trace it in the system.

Zarbon gasped when he got a match, "well?" Frieza asked on an annoyed tone. "It-..." He turned around looking at Dodoria. "It's Bardock's space pod, sire."

Dodoria gasped, "but that's impossible. I had a direct impact on him with full force with my energy wave!" He exclaimed, trembling in shock.

"Oh well, he can try to stop us if he wants. Not that it makes any difference." Frieza said, which made Dodoria a bit more comfortable.

Frieza turned around with his floating chair, Zarbon and Dodoria could already predict what he was going to do due to his evil grin. "Well, guess I've got some work to do. Enjoy the fireworks." Frieza viciously said.

He left the room, still sitting in his floating chair. Zarbon and Dodoria both got a bit closer to the window, inspecting the blood-red planet for the last time. In the meantime Frieza already reached the ship's exit on top.

Frieza pointed his index finger upwards, a small orange-yellow ball appeared above his finger. He inspected the planet once more, before adding more power in his attack. The small ball started to grow, at fast pace, turning out to be a super nova. Frieza laughed viciously in the process. "Goodbye, monkeys" he said, before pointing his index finger towards the planet causing the super nova to launch at the planet.

The whole planet started to show light emitting cracks when the super nova penetrated Veget. After a few seconds big light beams where emitting from the inside of the planet, causing the planet to explode mere seconds later. Frieza started to laugh, as viciously as before, but this time much louder. "Oh my, this is stupendous!" he said while gasping for air out of excitement. "What a great show, unbelievable! Look at that!" He continued his laughing.

Like that, the blood-ruby colored planet known as Vegeta, and most of its population, was erased from the galaxy for good. It was now... just a memory...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will respond on the guest review at the end of the chapter, reviews from signed in people are answered through PM's. I tried to limit spelling errors by doing FF's built-in "proofread writing" and I read it once myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Life**

"Well, we won't have anymore problems with those monkeys." Zarbon said after the light show, caused by the destruction of planet Vegeta, had ended.

"Yea, Nappa and Prince Vegeta are the only living Saiyans left now." Dodoria responded, while walking away from the big window. "I'm going to take a nap," he said. Dodoria almost managed to reach the door of the room before the radar started to beep.

Zarbon walked towards the control panel, "what is it this time?" He asked, clearly showing he was annoyed. He typed in the same commands as before, Zarbon shivered. "This can't be. Frieza won't be happy to hear about this little event"

"What is wrong?" Dodoria asked, not liking the looks of it.

"It's... Bardock's space pod," Zarbon muttered. Dodoria's eyes widened, he froze for a few seconds before he walked towards the control panel. He didn't say a word, he only stared at the radar. His gaze was cut off when the doors of the room opened. Both Zarbon and Dodoria were startled by the interruption of the silence. They turned around and watched the entrance, waiting for someone to enter, they couldn't see who was about to enter from their position as they were too the far side of the room.

When Frieza entered they both started to shiver, bringing bad news wasn't one of their favorite tasks. Dodoria and Zarbon looked at each other, both not wanting to tell what they have seen. Frieza saw them standing near the control panel, though he showed no suspicion. The room remained silent for some seconds, before Zarbon decided to tell the news.

"Lord Frieza, the radar showed us that Bardock managed to escape the explosion." Zarbon said, breaking the silence as he did. Dodoria was relieved that Zarbon decided to tell, it was his fault that Bardock still lived in the first place. If he had to tell this, Frieza might have been not so gentle as before.

"He is no longer a threat for me," Frieza responded. Both Zarbon and Dodoria were relieved after hearing this, every bad temper Frieza has results in one, if not, few deaths.

"He is all alone now," Frieza continued. "He can't ask help from other Monkeys, and his race is hated throughout the galaxy. I doubt he can survive all alone. You could compare him to a bee now, without a hive. He can sting but it won't deal any fatal damage." Frieza said on mocking tone, before he started to laugh. "Destroying planet Vegeta was my greatest move yet." Frieza added before continuing his evil laughter.

"What do we tell Nappa and Prince Vegeta?" Dodoria asked after Frieza had finished his laughing. "They are surely going to notice that their home planet has vanished."

"Let a soldier tell them planet Vegeta has been hit by a large asteroid." Frieza answered.

"Yes lord Frieza!" Dodoria responded before he left the room, heading straight towards the main control room.

* * *

When Bardock took off he had barely managed to escape the explosion, the shock wave coming from the explosion had caused some minor turbulence. But that didn't do any major damage. His space pod had flown for a few hours uninterrupted now, heading for the destination Bardock had randomly typed. Though Bardock didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Warning!" Was said by the computer controlled voice of Bardock's space pod. "Warning!" It repeated, "low fuel percentage." Even though Bardock had passed out, he could still hear what was going on in his surroundings. He didn't have enough energy to respond to the computer's warnings, his body was on autopilot now. He needed to be healed soon, before he had used the last of his energy.

"Activating emergency protocol, emergency landing on nearest planet." The computer voice exclaimed. The space pod went for the planet they had just passed seconds ago. Bardock could hear the space pod go through the atmosphere of a planet, though not much later his hearings had shut down as well.

"You've landed on Imecka." The computer controlled voice said, though Bardock never received this message.

* * *

Bardock started to regain his senses, first his hearing returned. He could hear some people mutter, though he only picked up few words, he knew it was about his condition. Bardock slowly opened his eyes, first thing he noticed were the two people in front of him. The left one was roughly his size, the right one was the size of a Saiyan kid. They had a light-blue tan and both wore a turban and a long white coat. Beneath the coat they wore some garments, not really providing them any protection. They seemed to be doctors. Bardock looked around without moving his head. He was lying in a bed, which was in the middle of a small room. The walls and the ceiling were colored yellow, the ground was colored red.

After he was done examining the room he noticed the rest of his senses had returned, and he was also able to speak again. "Where am I?" Was the first thing he asked after he had awoken. The doctors stopped talking and both turned their head to Bardock, they had a very surprised look on their faces. Eventually one of them decided to answer. "You're on planet Imecka," the taller doctor said. "You have landed here nearly three weeks ago." He added.

Bardock eyes widened, _three weeks? I've been gone for that long?_

"Someone found you unconscious in your space ship, he brought you here." The doctor continued, "you had suffered massive blood loss. We didn't even know if you would ever wake up." He said while inspecting his patient.

"I appreciate your help, but I need to get to my space pod." Bardock said impatiently, while throwing the blanket towards the end of the bed. It was until now that he noticed he wasn't wearing his own clothes, he wore a blue colored gown. "And where is my armor?" Bardock asked, as he shifted his position, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your armor has been washed and repaired," the smaller doctor answered. "But we can't let you leave just yet, you have not been fully healed."

"That doesn't matter," Bardock snapped. "I can take care of myself fine now. And if you want me pissed off than I can show you what will happen." He said while charging a blue-white colored ki ball in his right hand. He didn't want to do this though, because they had healed him. But it had to happen to persuade them.

"Ok, I see... As you wish," the taller doctor said trying to calm his patient down. "I am going to pick up your clothes," he added before walking out of the room. Leaving Bardock alone with the small doctor.

Bardock stepped out of his bed. He had some trouble standing on his feet, as he had lain in a bed for 3 weeks, but that problem was solved within seconds. His Saiyan DNA helped him with that. After he stood still on his feet the smaller doctor left the room, they both didn't have anything to say or ask.

Bardock walked around his room, waiting for the taller doctor to appear with his clothes. In the meantime he decided to kill some time by throwing random punches in the air. Barely a minute later the door of his room opened, Bardock looked over his shoulder to see who was entering. He was relieved to see the doctor returned with his clothes.

"Here are your clothes." He said with a small amount of concern hiding in his voice, letting a patient wander off who is not fully healed wasn't common for them. He put the clothes down on the small table next to the bed. "If you need anything, I will be walking around here for a while." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Bardock walked towards the table to change clothes as fast as possible, he didn't really like what he wore at the moment. After he changed clothes he noticed that his armor was indeed fixed, though they also had washed his headband. It was now colored white again instead of red, he put it in his pocket instead of wearing it like he did before.

Bardock left the room and looked from left to right, he was now in the hall. There were plenty of doors on both sides of the wall, most likely all leading to other patient rooms. The walls and ceiling were yellow and the floor was red, just like his room. When he looked back from right to left he noticed the taller doctor was talking to another doctor, which Bardock hadn't seen before, this doctor was also on the small side. Though he could tell it wasn't the same doctor as before, this one had a light-green colored skin.

While walking towards the doctors Bardock examined the hall further, there were benches in between every 3 sets of rooms. Some of them occupied, by what seemed to be the inhabitants of Imecka as their looks matched the doctors' looks, they were most likely waiting for patients.

When Bardock looked back at the place the doctors had stood, he noticed the unknown doctor had left. He was now a few steps away from the taller doctor, though the doctor hadn't noticed him yet. "Doctor, who is going to bring me to my space pod?" Bardock asked.

The doctor turned around, facing Bardock. "Well... The one who brought you here lives across the street, I could call him over if you wa-."

"No, I will take him to his space ship," a mysterious voice interrupted from behind Bardock.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a humble blue planet called Earth, a space pod had landed. A loud bang was heard, echoing on the mountains, when the pod made contact with the ground. The space pod automatically opened, there was a baby inside, which aside from the tail, resembled a human baby. The small baby crawled out of the pod and out of the crater that was created by his landing.

The baby crawled for 25 yards before he stopped and started to cry.

Not long after the bang, an old man made his way towards the landing zone. It was not very far from his house, it was barely a five-minute walk. As he got closer he could hear the crying of what seemed to be a baby.

"Oh my goodness," the old man said when he reached the source of the sound. "A little boy, what are you doing way out here little fellow?" He asked, though he knew that wouldn't be answered.

The old man picked the boy up, causing the crying to stop. When he picked the boy up he noticed something behind the baby, he held the boy higher to look underneath him. "What do you know, a tail." He said chuckling, "strange fellow. Don't worry I'm a little odd myself... believe it or not," he added.

"Now lets see," he said. "hmm, yes! I know how to call you until I know where you belong!" He descended the baby to eye level, "look, how about I call you Goku!" The baby started laughing, "oh you like that huh? Alright then, Goku it is!"

* * *

Bardock turned around, inspecting the mystery person who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He wore a purple combat suit, similar to Bardock's, only covering his legs, and he wore a red jacket. Two spikes were grown out of his shoulders piercing the jacket. His skin was colored light-cyan with some black spots on his chest and head. Bardock could tell he wasn't a native Imeckian. He differed too much from the others.

"As you wish Ledgic," the doctor said before walking into one of the patient rooms.

"Follow me," Ledgic commanded. Bardock didn't like to be commanded around, but he decided to just follow his lead. Ledgic lead him out of the building. "You know how to fly? He asked, Bardock nodded. Ledgic took off, and Bardock followed.

As they were flying Bardock inspected the environment, it was like one big desert. Orange sand everywhere, he could only spot a few towns, a city and a big castle. "Who are you?" Ledgic asked, Bardock stopped inspecting the surroundings and turned his head to Ledgic.

"My name is Bardock," he answered.

"Why did you come to this planet?" Ledgic continued.

"Why should I tell you?" Bardock arrogantly answered.

"Well you're the one that landed on our planet, this are things I need to know because I am the bodyguard of the King." Ledgic said, slightly annoyed by Bardock's tone.

"That's not enough reason for me to exploit my secrets..." Bardock answered in the hope he would stop trying to figure out his past.

They where both quiet for the rest of the flight until they reached the space pod. "There it is" Ledgic said while gesturing to the foot of a mountain. They both descended to the landing zone.

Bardock walked to the space pod, inspecting it from the out- and inside. He turned the power system on. "Low fuel percentage," was the first thing he heard upon activating the space pod.

"Shit!" Bardock exclaimed, "I haven't refueled it since our departure to planet Kanassa." In the mean time Ledgic had walked up to Bardock, he was a few yards away from the space pod. Bardock looked over his shoulder as he was bent over in his space pod. "Where can I refuel around here?"

"You can't..." Ledgic answered on a sad tone.

"How do you mean I can't?" Bardock angrily asked.

"This planet doesn't have any fuel." Ledgic responded.

Bardock eyes widened_. ____Just my luck__,_ he thought_. ____Of all the planets I could have made an emergency landing on for refuel, I land on a planet without any fuel._

"Then how can I get off this planet?" Bardock asked, already fearing the worst. He knew it for sure when he saw Ledgic's face, it gave away his answer before it was given.

"You... can't... get... off..." Ledgic again answered with a sad tone in his voice.

"Now what?" Bardock asked, clearly showing he was annoyed. He looked at Ledgic, who started to chuckle. "What is so funny?" Bardock angrily asked.

"Seems you now have a good reason to tell me how you got here in the first place." Ledgic said with a faint smile on his face. "It's easier to survive if your friends with the King's bodyguard you know." He added

"I guess I'll tell you when we take flight." Bardock said, though, he still didn't really want to tell. But he was a stranger to this planet, this was going to be his new life until he could leave the planet. Which was rather later than sooner. They both ascended to the skies flying towards the big castle which Bardock had seen before, on his flight to the space pod.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly I would like to thank people who are still reading, and thanks for the reviews :3. Poor, poor Bardock. Loses his friends, race and now his only transportation. Sorry if the writing got a bit weak on the second part :/**

**Anyone expected Imecka? probably not. Anyone expected Ledgic to be the mysterious person? maybe.**

**For the guest review:  
I didn't intend to send Bardock to earth. He doesn't even have coordinates of Earth let alone know the name of the planet. Dragonball + Z Saiyan saga will remain untouched. And a Bardock/Bulma fanfic, this request made me smile only because of the thought of it. I can see the interest but at the same time it's rather strange. Especially for Goku, as his dad would be dating his friend. I don't think I could write Bulma/Bardock, if I could I might give it a try. Maybe... Some day.**

**I appreciate your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, this took longer then expected. I had been interrupted while writing a lot lately, enough to kill my writing mood. But I finally finished the chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Long-Awaited Day_

27 years had passed.  
27 years of training.  
27 years of living on Imecka.  
27 years of peace.  
27 years of no escape.  
Until now...

Ledgic and Bardock were training, like they have done nearly every day since Bardock was healed. Ledgic had been stronger than Bardock for a long time, but with each defeat Bardock grew stronger. Even Ledgic couldn't keep up with Saiyans when it came down to getting stronger.

They were fighting, high up in the air. Bardock flew to Ledgic with amazing speed. Ledgic tried to follow his movement, but he failed. Ledgic felt a sharp pain, Bardock's fist had drilled in his abdomen. Ledgic clutched his stomach as Bardock backed off. Bardock smirked, "too fast?" He teased.

"Not a chance, this one was free." Ledgic responded, before he vanished. Bardock looked around, though it didn't help. Ledgic reappeared behind Bardock, hitting Bardock's neck with the side of his hand. Bardock was sent down to the ground with great speed. But he managed to stop his collision course half way, using his energy to block his fall. "That was dir-." He exclaimed, before falling to the ground.

Bardock's vision faded, first he saw the orange desert of planet Imecka, the next second all went black. It remained black for a few seconds before a planet started to appear, the planet had two moons and was colored white-blue. He didn't understand the importance of this, until he saw a space pod heading for the planet. His vision followed the space pod as it went through the planet's atmosphere, flames arose around the pod. Eventually the space pod landed on the ground creating a huge crater, Bardock shivered as he recognized the surface. It was colored orange, and it had few mountains.

Bardock woke up when his vision ended, he noticed he lay on the ground instead of hovering in the air like he did before his vision. "What happened?" Ledgic asked curiously. He could tell something was off, his blow might have been powerful but not enough to knock out Bardock.

"I.. I had a vision," Bardock hesitantly responded. He couldn't believe this, after all this time, he got another vision and it meant trouble right away. Bardock got to his feet, before brushing the dust, created by the fall, off his armor.

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense, what did you see?" Ledgic asked clearly showing his impatience. Bardock walked out of the crater that was created by his fall.

"I saw a space pod," Bardock answered. "And it was heading to Imecka, though I have no idea who was inside. Most likely a servant of Frieza." Bardock looked at Ledgic, who simply nodded. "Let's stop the training for now, we will hear when this mysterious person lands." Bardock continued, still looking at Ledgic, who again simply nodded. "And besides, I'm hungry." Bardock added with a small smile on his face.

"Of course..." Ledgic responded before they took off, flying towards the castle. _Where did they get all the food for a planet full of Saiyans? _Ledgic mentally asked himself, in the middle of his flight.

They had covered most of the distance of their flight when they suddenly heard a loud bang behind them. They immediately stopped their flight, both looking behind. "That must be our mystery guest," Bardock stated. He turned his head toward Ledgic, who also had turned his head. Ledgic nodded to confirm Bardock's statement.

Ledgic was about to fly towards the landing zone, but Bardock stopped him by blocking his path with his arm. Ledgic looked confused, Bardock filled him in before he could ask the reasoning behind this. "He will come looking for us, that is how they work." Bardock said with a confident look on his face, not doubting his theory. "They track down the highest power levels first so they can have some fun." He added in disgust. Though he was guilty of this as well, but not anymore. He had changed his fate, and his life.

Both Ledgic and Bardock had descended to ground level, waiting for the unknown person who had just landed. After a minute they could see someone flying towards them, rapidly closing in. "See," Bardock said. Seconds later, the person landed about 20 yards away from Bardock and Ledgic.

"So this is where you have been hiding for the last 27 years?" Frieza's servant said.

"If that is how you want to put it, than yes." Bardock responded, smirking. "But what are you doing here Cui?" He asked.

"We had finally found you, now Frieza ordered me to finish you off. For once and for all!" Cui answered. Bardock started to laugh, "what is so funny?!" Cui angrily asked, he pushed on the button of his scouter. "Ha! You have a power level of only 12.000, your nothing compared to me!"

"Speaking of Frieza, where is he?" Bardock knew this wouldn't be answered but he had his own ways of gathering information. He should thank the Kanassan warrior for this.

_Like I'm going to tell you Frieza is on Namek, _Cui thought before he answered the question_. _"That's none of your business, your business is with me." Cui responded, pointing his thumb to the upper-middle of his chest.

"Cui, how does the planet's dirt taste like?" Bardock arrogantly asked, before vanishing into thin air. Bardock reappeared behind Cui, hovering a few feet above the ground. Cui had no time to respond before Bardock kicked him on the back of his head. Cui fell over to the ground with great speed, his face hit the soil first. His scouter had fallen off in the process. Once again Bardock vanished, and reappeared in front of Cui waiting for him to stand up.

Cui slowly rose to his feet, while rubbing the back of his head. "That was a lucky shot!" He shouted. "Your nothing!"

"Try me," Bardock teased.

"You fool!" Cui shouted, "you have sealed your demise!"

Cui raised both his arms, stretching them in front of them in a 90 degree angle. A small ki orb appeared in front of his hands. He laughed viciously as he added more power to his attack. When he had gathered enough energy he shot his energy wave towards Bardock, who didn't even try to dodge it. A big cloud of smoke was created upon impact.

Cui ascended to the air before he threw one energy blast after another through the smoke. This went on for half a minute, with each energy blast the cloud got bigger. Finally Cui threw one more energy blast with extra power before he descended to ground level and started to laugh, already celebrating his victory.

The smoke started to clear away, showing Bardock who was still standing on the same spot as before. He didn't even have a scratch, not even his armor had taken any damage. Suddenly Cui's laughter came to a halt, he froze. "I guess that means your surprised?" Bardock asked.

"T- t- there is n- no way" Cui responded in fear, while every fiber of his being was shivering.

"My turn," Bardock dramatically said.

"N- no B- B- Bardock," Cui pleaded. "We cou- could work to- togeth-..." Cui got penetrated by a small, but concentrated, blue energy wave before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened by the sharp pain he felt. Cui gasped for air while looking at the course the beam had taken, piercing one of his lungs. He fell to his knees still gasping for air, coughing up blood in between the gasps.

Bardock slowly walked closer to Cui, they were now only a few feet apart. Bardock raised his hand to fire another energy wave, though this time it had more power. It wasn't intended to damage him, but to destroy him. "Goodbye Cui, see you in hell" Bardock said before firing the blue energy wave at Cui, who had already given up.

The blue energy wave consumed Cui completely, after a few seconds the energy wave slowly died out, leaving only a trail in the ground. There was no sign of Cui anymore. Bardock looked over his shoulder towards Ledgic, who started to smirk. Bardock took that as a _'Well done' _from his friend.

"That takes care of that" Bardock said while walking towards Ledgic.

"Shouldn't you have interrogated him?" Ledigc asked while picking up an item from the ground.

"I know enough, Frieza is on Namek" Bardock happily responded.

"Ok, I see. Take your chance and go to Namek." Ledgic said, though he would have preferred him to say on Imecka, they had become friends over time, but he knew that Bardock had to take this opportunity. "And take this," Ledgic raised his hand, "you might need it."

"A scouter?" Bardock curiously asked, "where did you find that?"

"Cui lost it when you kicked him down to the ground." Ledgic responded while walking closer to Bardock to give him the scouter.

"Thanks," Bardock said before turning around to the direction Cui came from. Bardock looked over his shoulder. "Goodbye, my friend." He said before he took off with full speed.

"Goodbye." Ledgic responded on a whispering tone.

Bardock arrived at the space pod within the minute, he descended from the sky. He landed only a few feet from the space pod, which had the door wide open. _Looks as good as new! _Bardock thought as he entered the space pod. He booted up the system, _perfect fuel percentage close to 90%. _Bardock typed in some commands, _Namek... Namek... Where are you..._ He found out Namek was already set as next course, with no time to waste, he closed the door and started his flight.

"Take off in 3... 2... 1... next destination: planet Namek." A new, but yet too familiar, computer controlled voice said. Of course, Cui had programmed his own voice like the cocky elite he was.

* * *

Bardock's space pod shot through Namek's atmosphere, causing flames to arise all around his pod. He woke up because of the loud noise that was created by the landing. Bardock opened the door after the space pod had landed. He stepped out of the pod and walked a few yards, inspecting his environment.

_So this is Namek_, Bardock thought as he ascended. _This seems so familiar even though I've never been here before. _He now hovered high up in the air.

"Well, let's see what we got." He whispered, while pushing on the button of the scouter. The scouter started to give beeps. Bardock looked to his right, "there is one big power level to my right." He looked to the left, "two big ones and three medium ones to my right"

_Let's check out the one to the right first,_ Bardock thought as he flew to the direction of the power source with great speed.

When Bardock got closer he noticed a big space ship, Frieza's space ship. _The source of the power is in there_, he thought. _It must be Frieza_, Bardock prepared himself for the worst. He descended to the space ship, using the entrance on the roof to enter the ship.

_Definitely Frieza's ship_, he thought when he was inside. He could remember the orange floor and the light-pink colored walls. He inspected the hallway, there were bodies of Frieza's soldiers on the floor. Someone had definitely attacked this ship, probably when there were only soldiers on guard.

Bardock had been in this ship when he was a kid. He had been punished by Zarbon for throwing a ki-ball in his face. Zarbon dragged him through the ship by his tail, it was still a weak spot back then.

Bardock snapped out of his thoughts when the scouter started to point to the right. He noticed an open door to his right which was a few steps away. Bardock walked towards the doorway, he quickly peeked around the corner and recognized the healing tanks.

There was no sign of anyone in the room, Bardock entered to check the healing tanks. The newer model to the left was blown up, probably caused by the same one who had attacked the ship. Bardock slowly turned his head to his right, turning his gaze towards the other healing tank. It was an older model, but unlike the newer model it was still in one piece and in use.

Bardock walked towards the healing tank in normal pace, curious to find out who is inside. As he got closer he could hear water drainage of the machine, which wasn't a strange sound to him. Those healing tanks had saved his life on multiple occasions. He stopped walking as he now was only a few feet away from the machine. He took a deep breath before he took the final steps.

Bardock looked through the glass on the front of the machine to see who was inside. The sound of the machine vanished and his eyes widened in shock, and partly in pride. Shock of seeing his second-born son, - whom was wearing the exact same orange gi as in Bardock's vision - shock of his son's power. _Like father like son,_ Bardock thought while smirking proudly.

"Well, let's see how much you've recovered." Bardock whispered while navigating the control panel. "Great! 85% done." Bardock said, not whispering anymore. Bardock turned around, walking back to the doorway. He turned his head around, taking a last glance of his son. "We'll meet again, son." Bardock said before leaving the room, going back through the ship's hall, heading for the exit.

When Bardock was outside, floating above Frieza's ship, he pressed the button of his scouter again. Locating the other power levels that he had picked up earlier. Bardock heard a few explosions before the scouter could give any results. He flew to the source of the explosions with amazing speed after the scouter had confirmed they were connected to the other power levels.

_Bring it on, Frieza._

* * *

**A/N: For people who have read this chapter: Please give feedback, especially on the fight scenes. I've never written any fight scenes, so I would like to know how I did. And just in general reviews are welcome, it doesn't take that much more of your time. I spent about 8-10 hours per chapter writing + researching information.**

**As for the three guest reviews which are most likely from the same guy.  
Yes, I like the idea of Bulma/Bardock but I can't create a story for it. My imagination doesn't go there, this story was already completed in my mind before I even wrote it. I'm not the guy to write alternate pairing fics, I do however like to read those from time to time.**


End file.
